Footnotes
by Rubi-chan
Summary: Prepare for the worst.
1. Footnote#1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Sheesh I can barely support myself but anyway don't sue. No money (on both ends). 

Quick Info: Contains spoilers to the Utena movie, yes they do have a movie, see you learned something new. Oh and Footnotes is on going so there might be more when I think of any. If you have any ideas you can just e-mail them to [crescens10@hotmail.com][1] and I'll put it up and give yah credit for it. Don't say I never did anything for you. 

^_^!^_~!^_^!^_~!^_^!^_~!^_^!^_~!^_^!^_~!^_^!

Footnote#1

"Quatre! Quatre!" Duo yelled when he ran into the living room. The other pilots had gone shopping for groceries, which left only Duo and Quatre in the house. Duo had just woke up from his afternoon nap. "Quatre! Quatre!"

Quatre looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked at Duo. "What is it Duo-chan?" He asked him. Duo plopped down next to him.

"Man Q-chan I just had this freaky ass dream." Duo said. Quatre eyed Duo. "No lie Q-chan."

"Well what was is it?"

"I had a dream that I was in this weird school right. Heero was this weird guy. And he was dressed in this spandex uniform with tassels. He pulled a sword out of my chest so that he could fight with Wufei. Cause I think he owned me or something…I don't know I forgot." Duo said.

"Uh huh." Quatre said.

"And Heero looked like he was going to lose but then he beat him and I was his. Then Heero turned out to be Zechs old boyfriend but Zechs already died even though he looked lively enough. And You was the chairman and you fell out the window cause you couldn't find a key. But not before stabbing me. And there were these elephants man. I forgot the middle part but I know that Heero turned into this cool looking car. There was this castle on wheels man. We drove to freedom but not before you came and you wouldn't let us leave. But we escaped anyway. And we drove down the road together on this weird vehicle thing naked and kissing. Man it was freaky." Duo yammered on. "So what do you think?"

Quatre put the magazine down and faced Duo. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Silly Duo. Trix are for kids." With that said he got up and walked out of the living room. Duo stared after him dumbfounded.

   [1]: mailto:crescens10@hotmail.com



	2. Footnote#2

Footnote#2

Footnote#2

Heero, Wufei, and Duo were sitting in the living room on a nice sunny day. Duo was watching TV. Heero was working on his laptop and Wufei was…I don't know…just sitting in the chair. "Hn." Said Heero looking at the bright screen of his laptop.

"Hn?" Wufei responded looking at Heero. Heero nodded and replied,

"Hn."

"Hnnnn." Wufei said nodding, "Hn?"

"Hn." Heero replied typing some more. Duo looked from the TV and stared at the two boys while their conversation persisted. 

"Hn." Said Wufei.

"Hn?" asked Heero. Wufei grunted.

_What the hell are they doing? _Duo thought as he followed the conversation. Duo watched and listened to them for about five more minutes.

"Argh! I Can't Take This Anymore!" Duo cried grabbing and pulling his hair. Heero and Wufei stopped talking and looked at him. 

"Hn?" Heero asked.

"ARRGH!" cried Duo and he left the room. Wufei and Heero watched him leave, then they looked at each other. 

"Something is wrong with Maxwell." Wufei said to Heero. Heero nodded. They shrugged and resumed their conversation again.


	3. Footnote#3

Footnote#3

Footnote#3

Duo and Quatre decided they wanted to go shopping this time and left the other pilots in the house around afternoon. Wufei sat on the couch while Trowa and Heero occupied the two chairs. Wufei sighed. "I'm bored."

"Me too." Heero replied. No one said anything else as a few sighs were exchanged among the boys. 

"Why don't we do something?" Trowa asked. A moment of silence passed between them as each tried to think of something to entertain them. Finally after a while Trowa came up with an idea. " I know!"

"What?" Heero asked. Trowa motioned for them to come closer. When they were close enough he whispered something to them. 

"That's a good idea Barton. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself." Wufei said as He and Heero sat down. 

"Ready?" Heero asked. The two pilots nodded. "Go!" The boys started to stare at one another. 

In the evening Duo and Quatre walked in through the door to find the remaining pilots staring at each other. "What's up with them?" Duo whispered to Quatre. Quatre shrugged. Duo went up to Heero and waved his hand in his face. Heero made no movement and kept on staring. Duo looked at Quatre. Quatre shrugged once again. He snapped his fingers at both Trowa and Wufei. Neither moved. Duo scratched his head. 

He went back to Quatre. "Let's go in the kitchen." Duo whispered to Quatre. Quatre nodded. They both proceeded to the kitchen.

After a few minutes Wufei said, "Well that was a very productive afternoon Yuy, Barton." Heero and Trowa nodded. They all got up and went into the kitchen. 


	4. Footnote#4

Footnotes#4-

Footnotes#4-

Heero was in his shared room typing on his laptop while Duo laid on his bed and watched him. The only sound that was heard was the light tapping of keys on the keyboard. "Heero I'm bored." Duo said to the Wing pilot. Heero didn't respond he continued to type. "Heero I said I'm bored." 

"Why don't you go do something then." Heero replied without turning around. 

"There's nothing to dooo."

"Then stop complaining." Duo sat up and pouted. 

"You know what Heero? You really need to lighten up." Heero didn't

respond. "Heero?" Heero stopped typing on his laptop. He put it down and walked over to Duo. Duo looked up at Heero as he stood over him. 

Then Heero put his face in Duo's and slowly he smiled. "Look at me Duo. I'm happy!" Heero said in his most cheerful voice, "Happy, Happy, Happy!" Duo's eyes were wide and his jaw had hit the floor. Heero started to hop around like a ballerina saying, "Look at me I'm Happy! Happy Happy Joy!" He danced right up to Duo. "Don't you like it when I'm happy Duo. I just darn tootin' HAPPY!" Duo watched as Heero did a couple of twirls. He then stopped. Duo watched as Heero's glare returned. Heero sat back down and continued typing again. Duo couldn't find any words at that moment and just stared at him as he typed on his laptop.


	5. Footnote#5

Footnotes#5- 

Footnotes#5- 

"Save Me! Save Me! Cried the fair maiden Onna."

"HA HA HA! You Will Never Escape Me! For I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"If only my hero Justice Avenger would come, oh!"

"JUSTICE AVENGER HA! HE SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY DO NO GOODER! AND SO SHALL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no look out fair maiden onna. Mighty do no gooder just tied you to railroad tracks."

"Ding! Ding! It's a train!" 

"Help!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't look now! It's JUSTICE AVENGER!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU FAIR MAIDEN ONNA!"

"Watch out Justice Avenger, Mighty do no gooder is right behind you!"

"Have no fear. I'll just spray this justice mist in his face."

"Ahhhh!"

"Then I'll hit him with my Justice Staff. So long Mighty do no gooder!"

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME JUSTICE AVENGER!"

"Justice Avenger in the nick of time saves Fair maiden Onna from the train."

"My Hero!"

"Have no fear fair maiden onna. For when Justice Avenger is here all is…"

"Wufei what are you doing?" 

Wufei looked up at the seven eyes that were looking at him. He quickly covered over his dolls. "Nothing." He replied. The other pilots looked at each other with their eyebrows cocked and then they slowly left. Wufei uncovered his dolls again.

"Stay tuned for next episode, THE RETURN OF LONG BRAIDED BAKA MAN AND HIS HOMICIDAL BOYFRIEND, SPANDEX MAN!"


	6. Footnote#6

Footnotes#6-

Footnotes#6-

Quatre was sitting in the living room sipping his tea and watching Swan Lake. Suddenly the phone ringed. Quatre grumbled under his breath and in his most pleasant voice he answered, "Hello."

"Hey Q-chan Whasssuuuuuuup!"

"Duo. What are you doing?"

"Come on Quatre. Whaassssup!"

"Duo get off the phone. I'm trying to watch TV."

"Whatcha watching wrestling?"

"No… I'm watching Ballet." 

"Oh my God. Q-chan At least you can watch wrestling or something…" Quatre hung up the phone.

Heero was sitting silently in a dark room. The only sound that was heard was the ticking of the clock. Suddenly the phone rang. Heero drew his gun and pointed it at the phone. "Oh yeah." Heero said remembering it was the phone. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Heero Whaaaassssssuuuupp!"

"Duo get off the phone." Heero said.

"But…" Heero hung up the phone and all was silent once again.

Zechs was reading a book when the phone rang. "Hello." He answered.

"Wufei. Whaaaassssuuupp!"

"Um…This is not Wufei."

"It's not?"

"No Duo. It's Zechs."

"Oh…um…well Zechs Whaaaasssssuuuupp!"

"Goodbye Duo." Zechs hung up his phone. _Ah kids today. _He thought.

Wufei was practicing his sword fighting when the phone rings. "SHIT! DAMN IT!" Wufei yelled throwing his sword violently on the floor. He picked up the phone. "WHAT?" 

"Wu-chan Whaaaaaaasssuuuuuuuup!"

"MAXWELL! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? WHO GAVE YOU THIS NUMBER?"

"y…yo…you…did!" Wufei growled.

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME AT HOME!" 

"B…But…yo…you…said…!" 

"GET OFF THE PHONE MAXWELL AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN! OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A DOOR STOP!"

"Eeeeeek!" Wufei hung up his phone. 

"Stupid American."

Trowa sat in front of his TV watching a football game. His phone rang. He picked it up. "…"

"Trowa! Whaaaaaasssuuuuuuuup!"

"…"

"No Trowa you're supposed to say Whasssup."

"I am Duo."

"Oh…well say it with more feeling."

"…!"

"Good enough." 


	7. Footnote#7

Quick Info: This Footnote contains a moment for Kenshin that I just couldn't pass up

Quick Info: This Footnote contains a moment for Kenshin that I just couldn't pass up. So enjoy ^_^!

Footnotes#7-

Why had he agreed to do this? He didn't know. He knew it was going to be a trap from the beginning. What he did know was that sooner or later he was going to break something. "Again." Wufei said as he held his wooden stick, ready to strike. Duo charged at him, Wufei blocked and gave him a devastating blow to the head. Duo fell to the ground. Wufei stood over him.

"Oi." Wufei said poking Duo with the stick, "Get up we're not done yet."

Duo didn't move. "Okay if you don't get up I'll start reminiscing." Duo moaned. "Like about the time when you were being such an onna, got scared of a spider and peed in the bed."

"I'm up." Duo mumbled.

"Or the time when you were being a baka. You ate those wild mushrooms in the forest while we were on the way to one of the OZ bases and got really stoned."

"I'm Up." Said Duo.

"Or the time when Heero and you were…"

"I'M UP." Duo said standing in front of him. 

"Oh you're up." Wufei smiled and stood, ready to resume the training. Duo turned around.

"This is Wu-chan." He said.

"Oi." Replied Wufei.

"He has a really shitty attitude."

"Oi!"

"And He's really mean."

"Oi!

"And he always picks on me even though half of the time I don't do nothing to him."

"OI!" Duo turned around and faced Wufei. The plus sized vein was clearly visible on his forehead.

"Oh Wu-chan I didn't know you were listening." Wufei growled and yelled as he hit Duo clear through the bushes,

"MAXWELL STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"GOMEEEEEEEENN!" Duo cried as he flew above the trees and landed with a big thump.

"Stupid American." Said Wufei to himself. 


	8. Footnote#8

Chapter 8

Footnote#8-

All of the Gundam Pilots were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner that Heero fixed (Well actually he had a little help from Trowa ^_~!). Anyway, Duo already managed to obliterate the whole meal…except for the salad. A look of utter disgust passed across his face as he looked at it. 

"Don't stare at your salad like that, Duo. It is very good for you." Quatre said like a stern parental figure.

"Yes Momma." Duo half mumbled, half said out loud. Quatre paid him no mind. 

Duo prodded at the vegetables. _Hate Salad. Disgusting vile substance_.

Wufei looked up at him and snickered. "Veggies make weak people strong, Maxwell. A great benefit to an onna like you." 

_Hate Wu-chan too. _Duo thought as he took up a fork full and shoved the horrid stuff in his mouth. He swallowed the stuff with a huge gulp and was about to go for more when something in his salad caught his eye. _What is that?…It's a worm. IT'S A WORM! _Duo panicked.

"There is…a worm…in my food!" Duo said calmly. 

"Let me see." Quatre leaned over and looked at it. "It is a worm." 

"Well, I guess I can't eat it anymore, huh?" Duo said more cheerfully than he had wanted, as he pushed the plate away.

"It is still good, Duo. Just take the worm out." Quatre said sitting again. (I swear my parents said this to me). 

"But what would happen if I ate the worm." Duo pleaded, "I mean come on."

"You're such a weakling, Maxwell." Said Wufei

"Nothing would happen, Duo." Heero suddenly said. 

"Yes, something would happen." Duo said, "I'll be sitting in my gundam minding my own business. You know, blowing up stuff and all of a sudden my stomach would start bubbling and I would say to my stomach 'not now I'll feed you later okay'. But it wouldn't stop then suddenly the skin on my stomach would suddenly bubble and then a whole bunch of worms would come out. Wufei would come over the com just to watch me suffer and Wufei would say 'I'm a weakling, so I deserved it'. 

Then the worms would come out of my stomach and eat me. But it wouldn't stop at me, they would eat everything but Quatre and Trowa would survive somehow. And they would try to launch a counter attack against the worms, which are ten times bigger than they were before because of eating so many people and things. Anyway Trowa and Quatre would manage to kill a few of them but they call upon their alien kindred from outer space and they will come down and help the worms. 

They would slowly destroy the whole planet and everyone in it, and then they would grow giant wings and fly into outer space moving, from planet to planet until they destroyed everything and we're all going to die!" Duo blurted out in one breath. Everything was silent as they stared at him. 

Duo looked around the room. Wufei had his fork, with food still on it, hanging in mid air. Quatre's fork clattered to the cold, hard floor. Trowa looked like he was about to say something but couldn't. Heero had the dumbest look on his face. 

"WHAT?!" Duo yelled.

"I think I hear the phone ringing." Said Trowa getting up, breaking the silence.

"I'll…go with you." Quatre said getting up, "You may…um…need help."

"Ah yeah…I'll go too." Wufei said, "Both of you…may need my protection." He rushed out after Quatre and Trowa. 

Heero still stared at Duo. Duo looked back.

"What?" Heero said finally breaking out of the spell. Duo sighed, got up and left the table. "Duo no baka." 


	9. Footnote#9

Chapter 9

Footnote #9- Man these just get stupider and stupider every time.

Duo came in the living room to see Wufei lying stationary across the floor. He was doing his breathing exercises (They really help you relax ^_^!). Duo smirked as he stood above Wufei. Duo could hear the faint yet pronounced sounds of Wufei's breathing. The smirk grew into a big grin plastered on his face.

"CPR!" Duo yelled as he thrusted his lips on to Wufei's own. Wufei's eyes flew open when he realized what was going on. 

About two minutes later Duo busted through the kitchen door, laughing uncontrollably. He quickly ran out the other door. Heero cocked an eyebrow at Quatre, who in turn just shrugged.

"MAXWEEEEELL!" Wufei yelled in his raging fury of anger, as he violently pushed open the kitchen door. A large plus size vein was bulging from his forehead. There was a visible lump in his pants. "GET BACK HERE!" 

Duo stuck his head through the other door and stuck his tongue at Wufei. Then he let the door close behind him as he most likely ran. Wufei growled like a furious breast from hell and clenched his fist, making yet another plus size vein come forth. 

"I take it you liked playing with Duo this afternoon." Trowa said in his usual monotone. Wufei's face flushed red as his hands quickly covered the throbbing tightness in his pants. 

"Quiet Barton or _You'll_ be next." Wufei threatened. Trowa eyed Wufei like a bobcat that has just come upon its prey. 

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied looking straight into Wufei's coal black eyes. Wufei turned another shade of red.

"I didn't mean it like that, you hentai." He said running through the door from which he came. Trowa looked at Heero and Quatre. Then he shrugged. Heero grunted.

"Maybe tomorrow." Heero said. Quatre giggled and a small smile formed on Trowa's lips. 


End file.
